


A Well Dressed Man

by OrdinaryMortal



Series: It's Tom's World, We Just Live In It. [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, POV Female Character, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Smut, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryMortal/pseuds/OrdinaryMortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with Tom Hiddleston goes horribly wrong... Or does it?</p>
<p>In which Mr Hiddleston does terrible things to the poor Reader in a car park. Trigger warnings for rape, forced oral, vaginal and anal sex, violence and Mr Hiddleston has a dirty mouth are all present for a reason, so if you don't want to think of the frankly divine Mr H as ever having had a naughty thought in his life, you should probably not read this.</p>
<p>However, if the idea of our Tom doing what he wants leaves you a bit trembly, then read on...</p>
<p>As ever, the fictional Mr Hiddleston does not represent in any way the predelictions, thoughts, comments or activities of the real person, Tom Hiddleston. At least, not as far as I know. And if they do, please pass my number on... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Dressed Man

The date went well, and there was definitely more than a spark. He was tall, strawberry blonde; elegant and strong looking, but gentle, even chivalrous on our date. while I was definitely looking forward to the next date already, I was planning on returning home alone, this time at least -well. I didn't want him thinking I was easy. Still, his presence was arousing, and I definitely had plans for once I'd got home...

Like I said, a gentleman; and once he saw how cold it had become, and my cute jacket not helping me stop shivering, he took his jacket off and insisted he walk me to my car so I wouldn't freeze. At the car, he stepped behind me to help me off with the heavier coat, and suddenly flipped it over my head, my arms caught up within it as he spun me round and pushed me over the bonnet of my car. The fabric in front of my face muffled my cry of surprise and disorientated me, and I felt his arm across the back of my neck, holding me down as he leant over me and spoke quietly, but firmly, near my ear.

'Stop struggling, you'll only hurt yourself . I've wanted to have you since you first laughed, and I always, always get what I want. Now, be a good girl, and who knows, you might enjoy this'

Stop struggling? He was kidding right? I pushed myself up and tried to whip my head back into the bastard's face, but he must have been expecting it, as the arm slammed my head back down on the car. Even through the jacket, it fucking hurt, and my head span as he told me 'I didn't think you'd listen, darling, but get this clear - you will get hurt if you struggle, and you'll only have yourself to blame. And if, somehow, you manage to hurt me -well, there's two ways this can go. Either way, I am going to have you in every way I can think of, and I am extremely inventive. A sensible woman will realise that and calm down, maybe even enjoy it a little. A foolish woman will go home bleeding and broken. And you don't strike me as foolish.'

I bucked at that, but his weight was enough to hold me down as he kicked my legs apart. His other hand snaked under my body beneath my dress, and found my breasts. Yanking down my bra, those elegantly long fingers cruelly twisted at my nipples, making me gasp with pain. He laughed. 'Now, that I don't mind at all. You gasp so prettily. What other noises do you make, hmm?' He almost purred his question as he pulled and scratched at my breasts; marking them, I could tell. His arm on my neck shifted, and that hand wound into my hair, pulling it tight against my scalp, as his other hand pushed down my body, hooking the waistband of my tights and dragging them down over my ass down to my knees,where his foot pushed them down further to get them out of his way. I felt him move back a step, still holding my head by my hair so I couldn't move my head. The jacket dipped down, leaving my face clear of the fabric for the first time since the attack happened, and the air was cold on my tears. I heard him laugh as he looked at my ass, my dress pushed up round my waist.

'Red lace? Oh, you are too good to be true. I think I'll keep those once I'm done with you. But they aren't really much protection, are they? Look, my hand can get in there quite easily. And oh my, it looks like you aren't finding this quite as horrible as you thought. Don't forget that I can change that if I want. So be a good girl.'

His hand was pushing my panties aside as he spoke, and those fingers that had tormented my nipples pushed their way firmly inside my cunt. He worked them back and forth, roughly, adding more fingers until it felt like his whole damn hand was inside me; pushing, forcing me open. He loosened his grip on my hair, moving his hand to the front of my throat, grasping me tightly, making it clear just by his grip that he was allowing me each breath while his hand was there. It was terrifying, yet arousing at the same time, and he growled as he felt me becoming more wet. His hand withdrew from me, and I heard the zip in his pants lower and his sigh as his cock came free of its restriction. I felt its heat against my ass as he bent towards my ear and murmured, gloatingly, 'well now, this might hurt a little. Unless you fight, when it will hurt a lot more. Be good, now'

Impossibly fast, he pulled back then slammed hard, straight into my cunt, already aching from his fierce handiwork and now forced by a cock so long and thick that I could feel every damn vein as it pushed past my entrance. I couldn't help but scream, but no sooner had the first note escaped than the cruel hand tightened across my throat, constricting my windpipe and cutting off the sound, and my air. The sensation was so close to pain, and tears came to my eyes again as his hips slammed, over and over, up against my ass and that cock, dear god, that cock filled me up almost past my ability to breathe even if he wasn't controlling the very air for me. Over and over again he hurled himself into me as I choked for breath. To my horror, I was near coming, so near that I could barely see, and I could hear myself moaning as my body betrayed me. I shook with the fiercest orgasm I had ever had, and reflexively tightened around him. He fucked his way through harshly, his own breath sounding ragged and finally I felt the wild heat explode inside me as he groaned his orgasm into the uncaring night. 

He slumped on me as he slid out of my body, and loosened his grip on my throat just enough for me to rasp for air. He chuckled. 'Oh dear, your throat sounds tight. Unfortunately, gorgeous, that gives me an idea. You're going to clean me up now, and I want you to make sure you clean every inch. I also neglected to bring any lube with me, so unless you have any in that ridiculously tiny bag, if you want to make it easy on yourself for the next step in my plans for you, you'll make sure I'm both clean, and wet.'

To make it quite clear what he meant, his free hand dipped back in my panties again, and his fingers plundered my slit again, getting slick with our combined juices. He withdrew, but not far, as one finger pushed firmly against my asshole as I began to buck and wail underneath him, frantically, until his hand on my throat tightened once more and I became still, terrified that he would not loosen his grip unless I stopped resisting. His finger continued its inexorable probe into my ass, before briefly withdrawing, only to be joined by another. Almost leisurely he worked his fingers, back and forth, scissoring inside me as he stretched my tight hole, fitting in a third finger and, bizarrely, humming in my ear as his cock, awakening, twitched against my thigh.

Despite my shame, what he was doing felt good. I've always liked ass play, but having felt his size in my throbbing cunt, I was terrified at the thought of how that would feel in my asshole. I knew it would hurt, there was no way it wouldn't. I knew I had to help myself by coating his cock with my saliva -I knew he meant every word he had said, and I knew he would sodomise me forcefully as soon as he wanted. So when his hand withdrew, I was ready for him to flip me round. The coat fell to the ground, and he laughed in genuine delight. 'Oh, that's perfect. See darling, how good I am to you! Something for you to kneel on. Now, kneel for me, my little one, and show me what a good cockslut you really are. Remember, if you try and hurt me, I will make you bleed. And that would be such a pity, yes?'

I saw no alternative. I knelt before him. The bastard actually stepped back to admire me on my knees in the deserted car park. I dismissed the idea that I could run- my ankles were effectively bound loosely, but awkwardly, by my tights, and I knew before I would be able to stand and move, that this man could take decisive action to catch me. Fresh tears leaked down my face; my dress yanked down to display my bruised breasts as he slowly moved towards me again, smiling as he reached out to tilt my face up. His other hand held his cock, and actually seeing it, even semi hard, made me gasp in fear. How could I fit that in my mouth, let alone my ass? He actually smirked at the look on my face.

'Open your mouth darling, and if I were you, I'd work out how to relax your throat muscles. Every. Single. Inch, remember? I trust you know how to use that clever tongue of yours for more than talking.'

I had no options. I opened my mouth to take him. His hands were firm against each side of my head as I began to lick and lave at the cock pushing into my mouth, pulsing and twitching with each swirl of my tongue over it's head. He moaned, a deep, aching noise, and as his hands tightened on my head his cock filled more of my mouth. The tilted angle of my head elongated my throat, and after the initial gag of panic, I forced my throat to relax and accept the violation. All pretence of my 'cleaning' him stopped as he rutted in my mouth and throat, hardening more, with the salty tang of pre-come seeping from his cock. It was with a groan of reluctance on his part, and one of aching relief on mine, that he slipped out of my mouth with a obscene 'pop'. 

He pulled sharply on my hair, and I quickly scrambled upright to lessen that sudden pain. He spun me round again and bent me over the shockingly cold bonnet of my car. I couldn't help it; I began weeping in fear, and a sharp blow of his hand across my backside made my breath hitch. Again, my legs were kicked further apart, and impatiently he pushed my ass cheeks apart so he could see my asshole in the pale light cast by the street lamp some way away. His thumb swirled briefly around and then into my ass, before he moved closer and pushed the thick head of that oversized cock against my asshole, pushing firmly, insistently, past that tight ring of muscle.

A ragged groan escaped him as I moaned at the sharp pain. I tried to force myself to relax, to accept the intrusion so as not to be... damaged. Slowly, he slid into me until his hips crushed against my ass, and he stayed there, panting as I whimpered at the overwhelming sensations. A few breaths respite, then, slowly, his cock slid back, almost all the way back out, before gliding through my body again.

'Oh, you have done this before, little slut. I almost wish you could see yourself, speared on my cock like this. Oh, I am going to absolutely ruin you. I am going to make you come like this, my darling anal slut, my cock gobbling little cunt; I am going to wreck you and fill your ass with my come as you come for me, screaming. Are you ready? Not, of course, that it matters in the least' - and he laughed, softly, while sliding back, back, back, just the head of the cock inside my body, 

 

And then he rammed into me. One hand clutching my tits, the other working his hand on my clit, twisting, rolling it between his fingertips as he slammed into me, brutally hard and filling every inch of me. Over and over again, as the heat in my body,and from that evil, genius hand working my clit, rose higher and higher, until I saw nothing but stars and heard nothing but my lustful, needy moans and the pleading words stumbling out of my own mouth. Please. Oh please. Use me. Fuck me. Fuck my ass, harder, harder, oh god, please do it to me... An endless babbling stream of frenzied words pleading with my rapist to take me rougher, harder, to come in me, before I moaned yet another orgasm out from my broken open soul. My body, shaking, bucking, helplessly clenching in my orgasm, dragging him helter-skelter into his own shouted orgasm, spilling white hot inside me as my own aftershocks milked his cock of all he had.

I came back to myself slowly, grateful for the cold metal against my flushed face, feeling him working my tights back up my legs, smoothing his hand along my legs and making me tremble more. Carefully, he adjusted my dress, and stood close to me, stroking my hair and making soothing noises as I became more aware of my surroundings. As I lifted my head he carefully placed his jacket over my shoulders, and caressed my cheek, lingering over the newly formed bruises. I slowly stood, and he held my arm, providing support as his eyes searched mine. He clearly saw what he was looking for, and he bent his head to mine, kissing me slowly, softly, until my lips parted and let him in.

He slowly drew back, but didn't let go, and caressed my hair once more, softly murmuring words I couldn't quite hear. He cleared his throat, and spoke, his voice shaky and a little ragged.

'Was that what you needed? what you wanted? Thank you, darling one. That was, well. That was wonderful. You were wonderful. It was perfect.'

I closed my eyes, wearily. Then I looked at the man who, after much talking, persuasion and, well, creative encouragement, had agreed to fulfil another of my deepest fantasies; without judgement, without breaking role, trusting me to know my limits and use my safe word if it became too much, too intense. 

'Come on, Tom. Let's go home.'

'Oh yes.'


End file.
